


Iron Deficiency...Kind of

by Dream_Was_Found



Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream is Stubborn, Dream is literally screwed by an Iron Golem, Dry Orgasm, George and Sapnap still love him, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, No Explicit Consent, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teratophillia, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Was_Found/pseuds/Dream_Was_Found
Summary: Every month, Dream speedruns and the last time he did one it didn't end well, but he's stubborn as hell and does another one anyways. His pride got the best of him and now he has to suffer the consequences of it because little does he know, there lies a pillager outpost nearby that contains a deadly iron golem too dangerous to be let free. But Dream's an idiot and desperate for iron.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104176
Comments: 19
Kudos: 311





	Iron Deficiency...Kind of

**Author's Note:**

> ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
> In no way is this a true representation of the actual Dream or George. This work is based on their internet personas, but they are both still very out of character. The content creators in this work (Dream and George) have stated that they are fine with being shipped and have NSFW about them. I probably sound like a broken record, but seriously, if you do not like shipping or NSFW then just don't read this work, problem solved. This is purely self-indulgent, if anyone used in the fic expresses discomfort to this type of material I will immediately take this down.
> 
> TW: blood, non-con between Dream and an Iron Golem, slight gore and death mentioned

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dream slammed the lid of the chest shut before angrily kicking at it. “ _ Nothing! _ ” He didn’t normally let his temper get to him, but he was trying to speedrun and at least get a personal best this run. He had made the mistake of going to the pillager outpost, wanting to get the iron from the chest on top. The only thing that had any value from the loot was a crossbow, but he only had two arrows.

The blonde sighed as he walked down the stairs, holding his side from where he had ripped out one of the arrows he had been shot with. Each step sent sharp needles of pain up his spine and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out in agony.

When he finally made it outside, he winced as he shielded his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun, eyes not adjusted yet from being in the dark outpost. “Ugh,” He muttered, blinking away the spots that had momentarily danced across his vision. “Not a single ingot.”

Dream scanned his surroundings, making sure that there were no stray pillagers around, but all he was met with was a giant wooden cage made of dark oak.  _ That’s weird... _ He thought as he walked up to it, peeking through the fences and gasping in surprise at the sight. Inside was an iron golem and Dream guessed that it must’ve been asleep due to the harsh, rattling noises of what seemed like snoring. Could iron golems sleep?  _ Well, whatever. Free iron for me. _

He wasted no time in drawing out his stone axe, raising his arm to hack away at the wooden fences that held the golem captive. The first strike embedded the axe deep into the dark oak wood and Dream had to use his foot to brace against the fence to yank the tool out. Fortunately for him, the golem was still unresponsive and it gave him more confidence with each swing of his axe. 

He chopped away at the wooden fences enough until there was a gap big enough that he would still be able to hit the golem without the golem breaking free. He wasn’t going to take any risks, his health was already low enough from dealing with the pillagers earlier. 

“Here goes.” Dream smirked as he drew the axe back before bringing the axe down onto the iron golem’s chest, creating a large slash where the stone had scored away at the metal. It felt satisfying to cut into the iron and Dream couldn’t help but smile as he chipped away at the mob. 

He hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he was closer to the cage he could smell something foul coming from the back of the cage and that there was dried blood coating the floor, almost blending in completely with the dark oak wood. Also stuck onto the floor was dried bits of slime, broken apart and scattered about. The combination made him feel a bit queasy, but he quickly shrugged it off; he was there just to slay the golem and just get some iron.

He brought the axe back down again and a clanging noise rang out accompanied by a low, rattling growl. “Huh?” Dream looked back at the golem, startled to see gleaming red eyes staring straight back at him. The iron golem was awake and Dream tried to wrench out the axe that was stuck in the golem’s chest. But his efforts were futile, the golem had grabbed hold of the axe and ripped it away from the speedrunner’s grasp, throwing the weapon to the back of the cage, out of reach.

“No!” Dream yelled, cursing at himself for not making a sword as well, he had nothing left but a pickaxe and shovel. He started to grab the pickaxe that was resting on the ground next to his foot but was stopped by a sudden pressure around his upper arm. He looked back up. The golem had stuck its arm through the hole Dream had made and had latched onto his arm.

Dream yelped as he was forcefully yanked forwards, the force almost strong enough to dislocate his shoulder. He was dragged through the opening until he was in the cage with the iron golem. Once he was inside the cage, the golem hooked one of its digits beneath the waistband of Dream’s pants and underwear. 

“Wai-'' Dream didn’t even get time to finish his sentence before the golem shoved both his pants and underwear down. The mob didn’t hesitate to let go of Dream’s arm momentarily, only to place its hand on the middle of the boy’s back and shove him into the dark oak fences of the cage. He cried out as the pressure of his chest pressing against the wood caused the wound in his side to flare up in pain. The golem used its hand to push Dream into an almost crushing manner into the fences in order to hold him there as the golem continued to rip Dream’s clothes away.

_ Nonononono.  _ Dream’s thoughts were frantic, he didn’t know what to do, what to think in this sort of situation. He hadn’t fully wrapped his head around the events that would come next, or maybe he did, and he didn’t want to face the reality of such a thing. All he could really sense in this moment was how chilly it was when his bare skin met the cold air.  _ No please, not that please not that. _

He thought he was free when the iron golem released its hold, but was sorely mistaken when the golem instead chose to grip both of the blonde’s thighs, one in each hand. Dream instinctively grabbed onto the wooden fences when he felt himself falling; the golem had raised his whole body off of the ground and was only holding him up by his legs. 

His jaw dropped when he could feel a heavy, dense object rest on top of his ass, flinching from how cold the metal felt on his skin. Dream let out a shuddering breath as he glanced behind his shoulder, wanting to cry when he saw the monster’s shiny, iron cock more than a foot long, ready to penetrate him. 

Now that he was in the cage, he could clearly see the dried blood and slime stuck to the ground when he quickly looked downwards before returning his gaze onto the golem’s cock. The closer he looked at it, he could make out pieces of slime plastered on the sides of the metallic cock and his heart dropped when he put two and two together.

If he could, Dream would’ve used one of his hands to cover his open mouth in disbelief and fear but wouldn’t be able to do so without losing his grip onto the fences of the cage. The placement of the slime meant that the golem had fucked the poor mob until it was in pieces and he didn’t want to think more about the blood staining the ground. Suddenly, the rotting smell in the cage was even stronger and he was terrified.

“Heyyy,” Dream chuckled nervously. “I didn’t mean to hurt...you? Please don’t…” The golem wasn’t even looking at him anymore, gaze focused onto Dream’s ass instead where its cock laid. He didn’t want to look at the phallic, slime-covered dick anymore so instead he stared at the monster’s chest. He could see the damage he had done to the golem and felt somewhat bad about it, but only just for a moment. The biggest thing he could feel was the sheer amount of dread that dawned upon him as the giant metal object prodded at his hole when the golem had spread Dream’s legs and cheeks apart. But one of the other, biggest things he had noticed was the rattling noise the golem was making, except this time there was a pleasant hum behind the sound. The golem had only one goal in its lust-filled mind.

“ _ FUCK! _ ” The scream that came from Dream’s throat was guttural and was full of agony. The iron golem had shoved its cock into Dream, not even a fourth of its length was in when blood started to immediately leak out from his ass. There was zero prep, which was to be expected of a sex-driven mob, but it hurt like hell and felt as if he were being torn apart, he was. The dryness and lack of any type of lube had created tears inside of him as well as an almost unbearable burn as the phallic object stretched his hole past its natural boundaries.

Dream was wailing as he tightened his grip on the dark oak fences, trying to deal with the pain which only resulted in tears streaming down his face. The pain he had felt earlier from the arrow in his side was miniscule to the pain he was feeling now. 

The golem pushed in further, the only thing making it a tiny bit bearable was his own blood which was acting as a make-shift lube. But it still didn’t change the fact that his insides were torn and that he was being filled even more. 

The mob let out a low, grating noise as it used Dream’s legs as handlebars, grabbing them tightly so it could spear the sobbing boy more onto its metal cock. Dream almost blacked out when it thrust further inside, the tip of the golem’s cock pushing against the inside of his stomach and creating a large bulge that extended outwards in his lower abdomen. The iron golem couldn’t even bottom out from how long its dick was, but it still didn’t matter when there was a foot of the length buried deep inside his ass, rearranging his insides. 

Dream could hear his own blood splattering onto the floor of the cage when the iron golem began to pull out, but then immediately bringing him back down when half of its cock was still inside of him. The movement only caused more blood to gush out from his ass and around the sides of the giant cock, serving as a bloody lubricant. It also was a small blessing that the iron cock was smooth instead of jagged and rough, Dream couldn’t even imagine how much more fucked he would be if it would’ve been.

“AGH FUCK!” Dream cried, voice scratchy from how much he was screaming the whole time. “Ithurtsithurtsithurts I’m sorry just please stop it hurts!” And of course, the golem didn’t listen.  _ Because why would it listen? It’s a god damn mob for fucksake. A mob that’s splitting me in half, I’m going to die oh god please help. Anyone? _

He felt sick as the golem pushed in even more, causing his belly to bulge once again as it pushed past the even more sensitive spots deep inside of him. He could see the bulge every time he hung his head downwards whenever he was close to passing out, looking down to see the damage the golem was doing to him. 

_ It’s over for me. _

* * *

Dream desperately tried to hang onto the fences as the golem fucked into him at a brutal pace, but couldn’t stay conscious. His body was hanging down, held up only by the golem’s strong grip on his legs as it continued to slam into him.

He had also been in a constant state of both in excruciating pain and arousal. Dream knew it wasn’t his fault when he came from the pleasure that started to arise from the very core of his gut. He had come multiple times ever since the golem started to fuck him, his body trying to cope with the torture by slowly turning the agony into pleasure. What was even worse was the almost comforting, pleasant warmth that radiated off of the golem’s iron cock, the heat building up over time.

Dream could still feel the golem pounding away even though he was unconscious, it was impossible for his body to completely ignore the cock impaling him and ramming into his prostate, pushing even deeper inside of him. He had been milked dry, the golem had fucked the cum out of him and he physically couldn’t handle the continuous dry orgasms without passing out. 

How time had passed since the golem starting fucking him? Dream didn’t know, he couldn’t know when he was blinking between being conscious and unconscious. There were moments that he momentarily regained consciousness, but all his senses were hazy and he couldn’t manage to stay awake.

“ _ Dream—there! We—save—hurry _ .” He could hear the faint voice that was shouting from a distance, the sound cutting in and out every time he briefly passed out. The blurry sight of two figures running towards him was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed shut.

* * *

“Is Dream speedrunning again?” George looked at Sapnap quizzically. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap replied. “He left earlier this morning.”

George groaned as he facepalmed. “I thought he said he wasn’t going to do it this month!”

“That’s what I was telling him! But Dream is just so damn stubborn.” Both George and Sapnap locked eyes with each other, remembering the last time Dream tried to speedrun.

Dream had a tradition of speedrunning each month to satiate his daredevil needs, which wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the respawn mechanics. In this world, a player could die, but it would take a whole entire week for them to respawn. The player would be stuck in the void, alone as their body slowly formed and rebuilt itself. So even if a player could respawn, they would be out of commission for a week.

And the last time Dream did a speedrun, he only got to the Nether Fortress until he had to retreat back to the portal; the wither effect had brought his health dangerously low. In the Overworld lay a swarm of hostile mobs which Dream was immediately thrown into right when he had emerged from the other side of the portal. He barely managed to make it out alive, his survival instincts forced him to squeeze out of the grasp of zombies, the arrows from skeletons and the explosions from creepers. Dream was only on half a heart by the time he made it back to the base that he, George and Sapnap resided in. He desperately banged on the door, shouting at the others inside to help him.

_ “GEORGE! SAP! LET ME IN PLEASE!” Dream let out a small yelp of surprise as the door was suddenly opened and a pair of hands dragged him into the house. The door was slammed shut and Dream directed his gaze upwards to see the worried faces of his friends.  _

_ “Dream, what the fuck happened?” George knelt down next to Dream, who was sitting on the floor.  _

_ “Withers,” Dream managed to gasp out. “Mobs—ran here, home.” Both George and Sapnap could see the damage that had been done to the shivering boy in front of them. Dream’s skin was pale with small striations of black from the wither effect, not to mention the zombie bite marks near his neck and littering his arms, the two arrows embedded into his back and the worst of them all being the blast injury from a creeper located on the right side of his body. _

_ Dream whimpered and Sapnap muttered a small apology as he grabbed the blonde’s right arm by the wrist. Sapnap gently brought Dream’s arm upwards and turned it around so that his forearm was exposed for both him and George to see. _

_ “Dream…” Sapnap softly said when the only thing on his pale skin was a small red splotch in the shape of half a heart. In this world, you could tell someone’s health by looking at the health bar located on their right forearm, the amount of damage dictating how many hearts were still visible and hadn’t faded away. _

_ “Hurts.”  _

_ “Yeah, no shit Dream,” George sighed. “Sooooo...how do we wanna do this?” _

_ Dream’s eyes widened, he knew what the brunette was referring to. He had two decisions at hand, either have George or Sapnap, maybe even himself, kill him and end the pain, or to be nursed back to health and use up precious resources. But everyone in the room knew that the first option was worse because it would bring on one of Dream’s biggest fears, isolation, alone and without company for a whole week; the only company would be the intrusive thoughts inside his own head. He had only died three times in his entire life and each time was hell, something Dream never wanted to experience again.  _

_ But the other option wasn’t that great either because they lacked the supplies that would allow Dream to recover a little bit more quickly. In this world, just a simple piece of steak wouldn’t be enough to regenerate one’s hearts, actual treatment was required. Potions, cleaning, bandaging, golden apples and even god apples were all viable. The problem was that they had none of those, the only thing they would be able to do was clean Dream’s wounds and wrap them up in bandages.  _

_ Sapnap groaned when he realized that they had almost nothing in their supplies. They had only moved into this land and settled down this month, it was a fresh start for speedruns and manhunts because it was an area they hadn’t already been in.  _

_ A new start also meant that they didn’t have a brewing stand or even blaze rods or netherwart to make the potions, they had used up all their gold in piglin trading and god apples weren’t even worth thinking about because they were almost impossible to get. And there was no way in hell any of them would venture back into the nether and risk themselves getting hurt to get the needed materials. _

_ The first option was honestly their best bet, but it was up to Dream to decide his own fate. Both Sapnap and George stared at Dream, waiting for an answer.  _

_ “I’m sorry...but I don’t want to go back to the void. I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” _

_ “That’s okay.” _

_ “Okay then, let’s get started!” _

* * *

And then it took three weeks. Three weeks for Dream to fully recover. It did mean that he wouldn’t be able to do his monthly runs or participate in manhunts, which brought both of his caretakers relief. Dream had made a promise with George and Sapnap that he wouldn’t speedrun the next month, but here they were now in the house with a lack of Dream’s presence anywhere. 

“Fuck!” Sapnap cursed. “Why does he have to be so stubborn? Idiotic?” 

“Does he know?” George looked at Sapnap, a grimace plastered onto his face. 

“No _ — _ There wasn’t any need to because he  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to speedrun this month, and I honestly forgot about it a bit. Shoot.”

The time Dream was bed bound the previous month, George and Sapnap had ventured out to explore the land in order to get materials that would help Dream recover. They had found a pillager outpost and watched the sickening scene unravel at a distance. An iron golem that had broke free from the leads that the pillagers were trying to tie it down with, was fucking the everloving shit out of one the pillagers. The rest of the pillagers had managed to get the iron golem into a dark oak cage while it was distracted fucking the unfortunate pillager that happened to get caught in its grasp. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part, the worst part was that the iron golem  _ didn’t stop _ and literally fucked the pillager to death. It rammed into the pillager’s body until it couldn’t anymore, the pillager had been ripped in half and torn to shreds. It also didn’t help that the golem’s cum was literally molten lava and burned and ate away at the pillager from the inside. Needless to say, both George and Sapnap wanted to burn their eyes after seeing what had happened. 

When they traveled a bit further, they found a village that coincidentally was missing an iron golem that would protect the villagers. They talked to the locals and found out that the golem they used to have was faulty, something had gone wrong with its creation and had turned it into a sex-crazed monster. The villagers had to lure the golem into the forest and ever since then, the golem had been lurking in the woods, searching for anything to stick its dick in. Once it grabbed hold of something, it wouldn’t stop fucking it until it was physically impossible to do so anymore. Needless to say, George and Sapnap were horrified and somewhat disgusted by the mob and swore to never go near it.

And because Dream was in the house for an entire month, recovering, he never had the chance to fully explore the area except for the spots that he passed through during his failed speedrun attempt. So Dream had left early that morning, oblivious to the dangers that lay ahead of him. Because George and Sapnap never mentioned the golem again, partially because they didn’t want to think about the horrific scene again and also partially because there was no need to when Dream was supposed to stay at home.

They should’ve known that Dream was an impatient idiot that couldn’t wait to speedrun again, they shouldn’t have taken Dream’s promise for granted. Both George and Sapnap felt a sense of dread course through their veins.

“Come on.” George nudged Sapnap’s shoulder to get the other’s attention. “Let’s go save this nimrod.”

* * *

It wouldn’t be hard to find Dream, the compass they had used in manhunts to track down the runner would come in handy for this very occasion. They were carrying a stack of iron as they set off to find their friend, they didn’t want to craft the armor yet because that would mean that they would have to wear it and weigh them both down. It was still daytime anyways and there wasn’t a need for armor unless they encountered any danger. Both of the players were wielding diamond weapons in their hands, making sure that they were prepared because they couldn’t afford to lose Dream to the void. Sapnap shuddered when he remembered the last time Dream had come back from the void, how the blonde broke down into tears and could barely breathe as he let him and George embrace him.

In the meanwhile, George was looking down at his compass, fear and concern building up and as he and Sapnap headed in the direction of the pillager outpost.  _ Surely not.  _ George prayed.  _ Please tell me he’s still alive, or at least safe. _

Their worst nightmares had come true when the compass led them straight to the pillager outpost they had discovered last month. Neither said anything as they approached the towering and intimidating structure. 

Dream had been here alright, the corpses of pillagers scattered about the area with large gashes in their bodies and blood was pooled on the ground. George tugged on Sapnap’s sleeve, signaling him to continue following the compass and find Dream. It didn’t take long, it only took a couple of steps for both of the players to see the needle of the compass point to the dark oak cage they had last seen the iron golem.

Alarm bells were going off in George’s head as he dashed towards the wooden structure. “Dream’s over there! We need to save him! HURRY!” George shouted at Sapnap, who seemed to be frozen in shock when he realized where Dream was. He quickly snapped out of it in favor of running after George towards the cage.

The sight they saw was a sight they never wanted to see again. Dream was there, he was there inside the cage and was being brutally thrusted into by the dreaded golem; they couldn’t see Dream’s face because the blonde was hanging downwards, the only thing holding him up was by the golem holding his legs. Dream had no clothing on the lower half of his body and they could see it discarded on the floor next to a pool of blood and cum that dripped down the unconscious boy’s thighs. 

There was no tell as to how long he had fallen prey to the iron golem, but they knew Dream was still at least alive from the small whines that came from him every time the golem pulled him back onto its cock. 

Both George and Sapnap wasted no time in hacking away at the rest of the cage with their axes, knowing that the golem wouldn’t notice and that the only goal of the mob was to fuck Dream to death. Because of its hunger for sex, it wasn’t hard to slash away at the golem with their axes and swords. The harsh rattling noises the golem made could faintly be heard amidst the slapping noise of the monster continuing to pound into Dream.

It didn’t take long for the golem to emit its death rattle, letting go of Dream as it fell backwards, dead. Sapnap was the closest, but still didn’t have enough time to grab Dream before his unconscious body slipped off of the golem’s cock and dropped into the puddle of blood and cum on the floor of the cage. But he did have enough time to grab Dream’s arm and roughly pull him out of the cage before a fountain of molten iron spewed from the golem’s still erect cock and splatter against the floor to join the blood and cum mixture already there. The red hot liquid was bubbling and sizzling as it burned through the floor.

“Iron golems...iron golem’s cum is lava? Oh my god.” George gulped as he imagined what would’ve happened if they hadn’t made it in time. Sapnap pulled Dream closer to him, putting his arms under the unconscious boy’s legs to hold him in bridal style.

“C’mon,” Sapnap huffed as he stood up. “We gotta get out of here.” George nodded as he followed suit, standing up. He glanced behind his shoulder at the slain iron golem in the cage, seeing that the mob had already melted down into a handful of iron ingots that he didn’t feel like taking the time to count or go back for. The most important thing right now was getting Dream to safety.

They were outside of the vicinity of the pillager outpost when Sapnap noticed the blood streaming down his arms and was startled to see that Dream was bleeding out. “Shit,” Sapnap muttered.

“What is it?”

“He’s bleeding out.” Sapnap knelt down on the floor with Dream still in his arms, staring at the slowly declining health bar marked on Dream’s inner right forearm. The fourth heart was already beginning to fade and Sapnap was worried that if they didn’t do something about it now, there would be no hearts left and Dream would be dead. “I need something to lay him down on, I don’t think the bare ground would be the best idea.”

Sapnap looked up to see George set the supplies and weapons down on the ground; he was in charge of carrying everything because Sapnap was already preoccupied with Dream. He was somewhat confused at first when he saw George pull his shirt over his head but didn’t question it. George laid his cyan shirt onto the grass, straightening it out to cover as much area as he could. A slight nod from George was all that Sapnap needed to go ahead and gently lay Dream down onto the article of clothing. 

They had to roll Dream over on his side to get a better look at the source of all the blood. Sapnap didn’t know what he was expecting when he saw the concerning amount of blood flowing from Dream’s ass and soaking the fabric below.

“Fuck, he’s going to bleed out before we even make it home.” Sapnap realized. “How the hell do we stop the bleeding?”

George knelt down on the ground next to the bleeding boy, seeing the blonde occasionally twitch now and then. “Well I mean, what do they do to stop the bleeding in other areas of the body? Don’t they put pressure on it?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed George, but the wound is  _ literally  _ inside of him.”

“Ugh, I know!” George let out an exasperated sigh. “It should work the same though. It doesn’t matter, you’re just putting pressure onto the injury like you would anywhere else. Right?”

“I really don’t know and we don’t have the time to figure out another option.” And Sapnap was right, the amount of blood that was drenching the shirt was something to be worried about as well as the pallid tone Dream’s skin had taken on. “Sooo...who’s gonna do it?”

“I’m not sticking my hand down his ass!”

“Fine!” Sapnap scowled. “You’re such a pussy, George. I’ll do it but you’re not just going to sit there and watch, you better help me with this. I need water.” He nodded in the direction of the bundle of supplies next to George. The oldest scrambled to action and reached over to grab the glass water bottles that were in there. He handed one of them to Sapnap.

First of all, they need to get better access to the source of blood, so Sapnap lightly pushed Dream’s shoulder so that he was no longer on his side but on his stomach instead. Sapnap uncorked the bottle and poured it over Dream’s bleeding hole to clean up the area a bit and see the damage more clearly. Sapnap couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Dream’s gaping hole but quickly pushed it down in favor of helping his friend. He used the remaining contents of the bottle to wash his own hands, it wasn’t much, but it would decrease the chance of Dream getting an infection. Sapnap handed the empty bottle back to George for him to put away.

He then realized that in order to pull this off correctly, if it even worked, that he needed some sort of fabric or cloth so he wasn’t directly making contact with the wound. Sapnap looked over to George, cursing when he realized that George had already given up his shirt. He thought for a moment and then remembered the white headband he had tied around his head. Sapnap took it off as fast as he could, untying it and folding it under his fingers so it was smaller as well as layered. 

The black-haired boy closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, preparing himself both physically and mentally. His headband was folded and pinched between his index finger and thumb, getting ready to push it inside of Dream. It was at that moment when the whole situation dawned upon him and he bit his lip partly because he was mad at himself that he would be flustered right now when his best friend was literally dying in front of him. It also gave him enough time to look at all the other injuries Dream had sustained, the most prominent being the dark bruises circling his thighs from where the iron golem held.

His eyes snapped open and he dived right in, dipping a finger with the headband under it into Dream’s asshole and grimacing from how loose it was.  _ I mean, he was literally fucked by an iron golem, what else did I expect?  _ Sapnap shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and concentrate on the current situation. He felt around with his middle finger, trying to find the tear inside of Dream and was able to find a small bump inside of the smooth hole. He could feel a small laceration with his finger and identified the source, feeling some sort of satisfaction about the find.

No one expected that Dream would squirm and make a sound that was between a moan and a scream when Sapnap pressed down on the wound. “Shoot!” Sapnap almost lost his placing on the wound and he tried to press even harder to make sure it would stay. Dream was apparently somewhat unconscious, or his body was instinctively moving because Sapnap had to dodge a kick to the face. “GEORGE!”

“What?”

“Oh my fucking god, hold Dream down before he smashes my face in again! Don’t just sit there!”

“Well, I didn’t know! How was I su—”

“Please.” The voice was faint and full of pain, both George and Sapnap paused their argument to focus on Dream, who was slightly awake now. The burning sensation of pain and pleasure deep inside was what brought Dream back into consciousness, not fully but the blonde was able to speak and stare blankly at George with half-lidded eyes. 

“Please,” Dream sobbed. “Too much.” 

“Here Dream, I’ve got you.” George had moved so that he was in front of Dream, lifting him so he could lay the shaking boy on his lap. Dream’s upper half of his body was now propped up and his chest was pressed against George’s thighs. 

“George,” Dream murmured as he reached forwards with his arm to weakly claw at George. “Hold.” George didn’t know what Dream meant until the blonde rested his hands on top of his own. George intertwined his fingers with Dream’s, firmly holding them to let him know that he was there for him. The brunette looked back up to Sapnap, nodding at him to continue.

Before trying again, Sapnap shifted his position so that his own legs were pinning down Dream’s. There was still copious amounts of blood seeping from Dream and they needed to be quick. Without saying anything, Sapnap drove his two fingers and the fabric harder onto the spot, resulting in an instantaneous cry from Dream. George winced slightly from how hard Dream was gripping his hands, but it was something he could endure.

The problem was that Dream was bucking his hips now, trying to cease the overstimulation by throwing Sapnap off. “Hold still!” Sapnap yelled, frustrated because he couldn’t properly apply pressure with Dream moving around. But Dream wasn’t listening, the only thing that came out of his mouth were keen moans and whimpers. 

Sapnap’s face was grim as he got off of Dream’s legs as well as loosening the pressure of his fingers onto the wound. Dream was heavily breathing and Sapnap was worried that he would start hyperventilating if this went on any longer. He lifted one of his legs and slotted it between Dream’s, hating the way the blood soaked into his pants not because it made him uncomfortable, but because it meant that Dream had lost a lot of blood already. 

Sapnap used his free hand to grab one of Dream’s bruised thighs and used it to pull Dream’s body upwards momentarily. He scooted forward and inserted his knee underneath and in between Dream’s legs. Sapnap let go of Dream’s thigh, letting the barely conscious boy drop directly onto his thigh and partially his knee. He froze as Dream’s whine became guttural.

Sapnap hadn’t expected Dream to be hard, he could feel the rock-hard erection against his leg. “Um...George?”  
“Yeah?”

“I think I’ve been fingering Dream’s prostate or whatever it’s called, this entire time.”

“What!?” George looked down at Dream, understanding what Sapnap meant when the blonde began to deliriously nuzzle his face against his thighs. “Ah~” George couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth when Dream rubbed against the outline of his semi-hard cock through his jeans. Dream was too far gone, ecstasy clouding his mind in place of excruciating pain in an attempt to cope.

Sapnap nervously coughed to get George’s attention again, trying to ignore the fact that Dream was humping his leg. The movement felt unreasonably good, but Sapnap would rather die than be found out. This was a high-stress situation and the focus was Dream’s life, not his own sexual fantasies.

George could feel himself blushing but was comforted by the fact that Sapnap was also in the same boat as him when he saw the younger’s beet red face. He didn’t feel as bad about the intrusive thought he had of Dream using his teeth to pull down the zipper and suck him off. George shook his head, maybe he still felt guilty about it but it was a feeling that he would have to forgo.

“Ready?” Sapnap stared at George, waiting for a response.  
“Yeah.”

Dream screamed, he outright shrieked when Sapnap dug his fingers in and simultaneously drove his leg upwards to pin Dream’s lower half of his body, his thigh making contact with Dream’s aching erection. Dream buried his face into George’s thighs, muffling his screams as his body tensed up. He squeezed George’s hands even tighter into a vice-like grip and the older bit his lip. 

Dream’s whole body was quaking as he came. Sapnap groaned when he felt Dream’s dick pulse against his thigh; he couldn’t feel any splattering or droplets so he assumed that Dream had a dry orgasm. The golem had fucked all of the cum out of him and left Dream a moaning mess.

His body went limp, Dream had passed out again from the overstimulation and his head was nestled on George’s lap. But Dream was still making noises, he let out small whimpers from his open mouth which was slightly dripping with drool. George didn’t mind the drool that was staining his jeans, Dream’s face was peaceful even with the droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“So uh…” George focused his attention on Sapnap, whose face was burning a scarlet red and was stumbling over his own words. “I-I’m pretty sure...that Dream stopped bleeding a while ago.”

“What do you mean?”

Sapnap had pulled out his fingers, there wasn’t as much blood than it would’ve been if Dream was still bleeding and the blood that had been trailing down his thighs was no longer flowing. The blood pooled below had completely soaked into the shirt as well as the grass and dirt. Sapnap even checked Dream’s arm again, his voice almost getting stuck in his throat when he saw that there were still two and a half hearts left.

“What I’m trying to say is that...all this time, I’ve just been fingering Dream for no reason.”

“Oh.” George slowly blinked before turning his attention to the boy who passed out on his lap. He smiled as he brushed some of the unkempt, dirty blonde hair away and to the side of Dream’s face. “Well, at least it stopped bleeding, right? That’s all that mattered and he’s safe now. Hah~” George quickly covered his mouth with his hand before any more noises could escape; Sapnap was slightly confused by the action until he looked downwards.

Dream was mumbling nonsense and unconsciously nibbling on George’s jeans, right above the visible outline of the brunette’s cock. Seeing Dream’s lustful behavior reminded Sapnap of his own erection, feeling it twitch inside of his pants. Sapnap wanted to cover his face to hide from the embarrassment, but decided not to due to the blood staining his fingers.  _ George also feels it too, it’s not just me.  _ The black-haired boy reassured himself as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Sapnap?”

“Yeah?” The two players made eye contact, both flustered from the whole ordeal.

“I think I might like Dream.”

“So it wasn’t just me that was turned on in this situation?”

“Nope.”

Both Sapnap and George laughed, the tension and stress of the situation had relaxed and it felt good to get their feelings out. It was something that the both of them had kept in the back of their minds for a while, never wanting to confess to one another or to Dream himself.

“I think…” Sapnap paused, reflecting on what had just happened in the past half-hour. “I think we should talk about this to Dream once all of this is over.”

“Agreed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Dream wanted to get some iron.  
> In the end he didn't get any but I mean, in some sense he got some "iron."  
> But then he also lost a lot of blood too so he also lost iron.  
> I hope the title of the work somewhat makes sense now.


End file.
